1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to undergarments, in particular, long underwear commonly known as long johns and more particularly pertains to undergarment for allowing quick wearing thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of undergarments, in particular, long underwear commonly known as long johns is known in the prior art. More specifically, undergarments, in particular, long underwear commonly known as long johns heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art undergarments, in particular, long underwear commonly known as long johns include U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,914; U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,756; U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,763; U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,795; U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,353; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 316,923.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new undergarment. The inventive device includes a panel having a body portion and elongate first and second leg portions. The body portion has a pair of ends and first and second sides extending between the ends of the body portion. The ends of the body portion is attachable to each other at the first and second sides of the body member such that a space for receiving the lower torso of a user is formed. The first leg portion is extended from the first side of the body portion, and the second leg portion is extended from the second side of the body portion. The side edges of the first leg portion are attachable to one another such that a tubular first pant leg is formed adapted for inserting a leg of a user therein while the side edges of the second leg portion are attachable to one another such that a tubular second pant leg is formed adapted for inserting a leg of a user therein.
In these respects, the undergarment according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing quick wearing thereof.